iChange My Life
by CierraLuv97
Summary: Moving to Yakima will affect Carly's life, but she isn't the only one. While she deals with a horrible accident and a bully at school, Sam tries to figure out who her friends are, and Freddie tries to sort through his impossible feelings for Carly. Read!
1. Prologue

_**Hey, it's Cierra. Some of you (okay, probably none of you) know me from the Scooby Doo place, with my Fraphne stories (but you have to admit they are adorable). Well, I've been wanting to write a iCarly fan fiction for a while, but every one I started practically burst into flames, they were so bad. This is one that I think I'm going to be able to write. **_

_**So, what would happen if Carly did move to Yakima with her Granddad? Hmmm… And I know someone has already written a story like this, and I know you are thinking Sam and Freddie will start making out the second she's gone. Well, no. I hate cheesy, unrealistic stories. This is also going to focus on Carly and life in Yakima, which doesn't go as planned. Hope y'all like! Tell me what you think - hate it, love it, are nuteral about it? I am dying to know! Only honest feedback, please!**_

_**PS: If y'all (hehe, love the word y'all) like this, check out some of my other stories. Again, I expect reviews. :D**_

**Carly's Point of View:**

It was happening. No backing out now - not that I could if I wanted to, which I so insanely do. I glance at Sam and Freddie over my shoulder as me and Granddad walked across the parking lot. Freddie suddenly bolts towards the doors, no doubt to come outside and cling to Granddad's leg again. Sam grabs his arm and says something angrily. Then she turns and runs, leaving Freddie, looking back and forth from me to the direction which Sam had stormed off in.

For my sake, I hoped they stayed friends. It would kill me if their friendship (despite what anyone said, I knew they were friends) died just because I left.

Granddad's car smells like old person car, and the drive is silent. I don't say anything. Even though I know it is childish, I still cling to the belief that if I was really mean and disagreeable, Granddad would send me back.

When we get onto the highway, it starts pouring rain (ironically enough). Good. I don't ever want to see the sun again.

Granddad grunts. "It's so hard to see through the rain," he says, trying to start a conversation. I say nothing. He is ruining my life. I mean, I know I'll make new friends. But there won't be someone like Sam or someone like Freddie. And iCarly was going out the window. They'd probably do one last episode, to end it, but that's it. And I wouldn't be there, anyway.

The car suddenly whips to the right, and Granddad yells, "Whoa!" Even though I'm nervous now, I stay silent. I will not talk for as long as I'm here - at least, not to Granddad.

I glance out the window, and suddenly everything is in slow-motion. A blue minivan is swerving uncontrollably towards us. I scream in terror.

My last thoughts before the car crashes into us and I loose all consciousness: I hate Yakima.


	2. First Day

_**Hey, Cierra again. That was just the prologue, incase you were wondering. I felt it would make my whole story more dramatic. And I'm pretty sure I succeeded with that. I feel really good about this story so far and I hope you agree.**_

_**For those of you who have never read my work, just some quick info: I don't swear and I actually format my paragraphs, unlike most people on this site. If this bugs you, I'm sorry but get over it. Once again, I hope you like it! And please review - you clicking on the story means nothing to me if I don't know what you think or if you even read it. **_

**Sam's POV:**

"Sam!" I hear Freddie's voice over the clamor of the school hallway. I slam my locker shut, feeling a pang when I don't hear Carly, talking about iCarly or a cute guy or _something_. It's only her first day not at Ridgeway and I miss her like chizz.

"Sam!" Freddie is still yelling. He runs up to me, panicked. "Sam, Principal Franklin wants to see us in his office now!"

"What?" I stare at him. "Why? They couldn't have found out about the melon yet!"

"I don't know! He just -" Freddie stops short, confused and then suspicious. "What melon?"

"What did he say?" I demand, changing the subject.

"He just said it was urgent and it involved Carly."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I exclaim. For the first time I was excited to be called down to the office. "Let's go!" Without waiting for an answer, I grab Freddie's arm and drag him to the office.

Principal Franklin looks tired. He glances up when he sees us, and his face sags even more. "Sam, Freddie."

"Wow, Ted, you look terrible," I observe without thinking. Freddie glares at me.

"Sit down," is all he says. I glance at Freddie and shrug before sitting down in a seat.

"Is something wrong?" Freddie prompts.

"You said it involved Carly," I say impatiently.

And suddenly Principal Franklin has got pity and sadness plastered all over his face, and I'm suddenly sick.

"Sam, Freddie… Carly was in a bad car accident last night while she and her Granddad were driving up to Yakima."

It was like the world stopped. Oh my God. My heart stopped beating, and I think I'm going to puke.

"Oh my God," Freddie whispers what I hadn't been able to say.

That did it. I realize then that Carly must be dead, and that I was going to burst into tears in any second, and I didn't want them to see me cry. Without another word, I run out of the office, out of the school. I run until I don't think I can run anymore, and then I look up and I see that I'm at Carly's apartment building, and I'm not crying.

I should be crying. My best friend dies and I don't even have the decency to cry. What is wrong with this world?

I sit down on the steps. Cars drive by. A man walks by with a hot dog. If Carly was alive, I'd try to steal his hot dog, but she isn't, so I don't. I stare at the ground, waiting for the ringing in my head to stop

"Sam!" Someone is yelling my name again. I glance up. It's Freddie, running towards me breathlessly. "Sam, she's not dead!"

I stand up, confused. My heart begins to thump in my chest again. "What?"

Freddie finally gets here. He puts his hands on his knees and gasps. "You… left too soon. Principal Franklin wasn't… finished. She… she broke her leg really bad and had to get stitches in her arm, and she's bruised and stuff. Her granddad is fine too. Apparently they're both really lucky."

For the second time in a day, the world is grinding to a standstill, only this time it speeds up again.

"That was scary," I breathe, sitting down again. The wind has been knocked out of me, but I feel like this time it will come back.

"Tell me about it," agrees Freddie. He sits down next to me.

"So, how did Principal Franklin find out about Carly?" I ask.

"His sister works at the hospital in Yakima. She called him."

It was a little awkward then. Me and Freddie were rarely were alone together. I realize now that without Carly, we were hardly even friends. It's depressing to think that I didn't have a best friend anymore.

Suddenly Freddie gasped. "Oh my God!"

"What's up with you?"

"Does Spencer know?" he demands. My eyes widen. A split second later, we are running through the lobby desperately, then up the stairs towards where Carly lives.

I notice my mistake and silently correct it. Where Carly _used _to live. Even if she is alive, this isn't her home anymore.


End file.
